ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbus,69's funny slideshows!
180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|NIMBUS Clamenta 2.png|WHAT IS IT JIMMEH?! Android9.jpg|I CAME... Clamenta 2.png|WHAT?!?! 180px-JeiceBurterVsGokuNV.png|TO THIS PAGE 180px-BleedingNoseJeice.png|TO GIVE YOU A MESSAGE.... Android9FailedExpiriment.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES Clamenta.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES?!?!?! Android9.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES Clamenta.png|YA HEAR THAT KURAMA?! CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!! ITS.....ADORABLE.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES?! 212px-ImagesCAYQ8YEX.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES GotenHoldingPhone2.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES EPICSCREAM!!.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES Tamera.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 291px-VegitoDBZEp268.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES Trunks (Baby).png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES (dies) 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 317px-Chichi Wedding .jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES KidTrunksmoviedbz.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES (3rd apperence :P) 130px-821.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 158396-167455-raditz super.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 142px-Broly SSJ4 by Macilento.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 150px-YamchaJudoThrow.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 180px-400px-Super Kaio-ken.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 180px-BurterFunnyFace.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 10x.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 180px-Dr GeroAndroidsAppear.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 250px-PiccoloFutureVsAndroidsDVD.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES CellGetsAngry.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES Personnage 286.gif|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 200px-KrillinMarronAndroid18WMAT.png|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 180px-BardockSSCH3.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 27538 133134963385735 269 n.jpg|CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|NIMBUS... Clamenta.png|WHAT IS IT JIMMEH? 180px-BleedingNoseJeice.png|I CAME... Jeice1.PNG|>:3 Clamenta 2.png|AHHHHH Clamenta.png|Does anyone find it funny that... FutureTrunks.png|Trunks... FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|getting kiled... Cell2.png|by Cell... Clamenta 2.png|is just like when... 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Vegeta... FriezaDeathBeam2.jpg|got killed... Frieza.jpg|by Frieza? 165px-VegetaBulmaTrunksEp280.png|Psh, like father like son is pretty bad... 180px-PiccoloKillsBabidi.png|FATALITY 331px-PiccoloJrHatched.Ep.123.png|The miracle of life...? Frieza grabs gohan by the hair.png|Aww Gohan's getting a bad haircut :P Imggohanone.jpg|Goku finds out he's going threw pubery after using deh bathroom 16-meme-generator-power-rangers-get-owned-421b14.png|GO GO POWER RANGERS!!!! Tamera.jpg|someone seriously needs to make a pic of kid tamera... Kernsarecorns.png|Tamera: MY MAMA 250px-Kibito.png|I SEE YOU :3 But I...png|GET AWAY FROM ME!!! Gohan 4.png|Gee im bored... Gohan 3.png|Huh? Kill Donut.jpg|Gohan: HOLY SHIT BEST DONUT EVER 180px-PiccoloVsAndroid17ep136.png|Android 17 X Piccolo :P 331px-SpiceFullnelson.png|Now now piccolo, don't kill the yaoi fangirls, they're just joking... Clamenta 2.png|IDK why, but I kept thinking about Trunks getting killed last night and Veggie's reaction :P Android9FailedExpiriment.jpg|Nimbus you gotta lay off deh YT videos... 285px-Goku149.jpg|Vegeta, can I tell you something Broken Arm.jpg|What 170px-Goku gt.jpg|Umm....remeber when you let Cell nom nom 18? 452px-CellSemiPerfectAbs18NV.png|HELL YEAH 150px-Picture 22.png|Which led to a chain of events... 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Get to the point! 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|And in those events, Trunks got killed 180px-GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png|Kakarot, what do you think your saying?! 2761240174 dbe2fbbd0f.jpg|IM SAYING IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR KID DIED :D 180px-VegetaTimeChamberEp174.png|... 10x.png|AN HOUR LATER 190px-Goku attackated be raditz.png|DEAR GOD MY INTENSENS 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|I TOLD YOU; WE NEVER SPEAK ABOUT THAT! IT NEVER HAPPENED 190px-Goku attackated be raditz.png|BUT EVERYONE KNOWS IT DOES!!! 180px-Vegeta blasts Goku&Cooler.jpg|I SAID SHUT UP Angry Trunks.png|Yay my dad cares :P Tamera.jpg|HAI GUYZ I AM TAMERA and today me and my close friend Trunks are going to talk 'bout stuff! Epic..png|MY HAIR IS SO WAZY 197-15.jpg|PHOTO SHOT TIIMMMMMEEEEEE ♥ GT Trunks 1.jpg Kidtrunks123.jpg Mirai Trunks.jpg USS.jpg FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|OH HELLO XD Tamera.jpg|Ok can we please do something else? 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|GUYZ GUESS WUT? GT Trunks 4.png|What? ChickenButtMeme.jpg CellGetsAngry.png|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Goku first appearance.jpg|How am I able to keep all my hair in this thing? ImagesCA1PLH09.jpg|HAHA GOT YOUR D-CK Pink Super Saiyan Vegeta.jpg|I AM SCREAMING CUZ MY HAIR IS PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!! Flomera.jpg|Flow + Tamera= FLOMERA :3 BardockFlashbackStyle.png|mmm two girls one body! >:3 H.jpg|WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! Imagesk.jpg|I AM SSJ2 SUCK IT HATERS Cell Saga Gohan.jpg|Tamera I have a question Tamera.jpg|What Cels0113.JPG|Who do you consider your boyfriend, me or Trunks? Tamera.jpg|...Trunks xD EPICSCREAM!!.png|'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!' YOU WHORE If you are listening to this, you are the resistence.jpg|DAMN IT TAMERA I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND Tamera.jpg|W-what...?! VegitoFightingCandy.png|I WILL USE THIS PIECE OF CANDY TO KILL YOU ASSJ Future Trunks.jpg|Yeah, like I'm scared of a girl with weird-looking boobs! Nala 3.jpg|YOU DARE SAY MY DRAWING HAD WEIRD BOOBS?! GoodBuuVsKidBuu.png|Kid Buu (stabs tamera and kills her) Future Trunks SS.jpg|... :( SS3 Trunks.png|I AM NOW SSJ3 FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|...or not Sss3vegeta.jpg|OH SHIT NOW IM SSJ3 Gokuvsjb.png|I OWN A JUSTIN BIEBER! HE MADE ME SANDWITCH 158396-167455-raditz super.jpg|Jimmeh:...? 120px-RoshiGivesFlyingNimbusGoku.png|Nimbus.69: JIMMEH GET OUT 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|AWWWW WHYYYY????? Clamenta 2.png|cuz we broke up, remeber? Android9.jpg|I broke up with you cuz I'm... I OWN A JB HE MADE ME A SANDWITCH.png|TOO SEXY FOR MAH SHIRT! TOO SEXY FOR MAH SHIRT!! 130px-821.png|OMG ICECREAM YAYZ Golen 003.jpg|i dont know who drew this, BUT ITS EPIC Adult Luffy by lordturtlemonk.jpg|does luffy....HAVE A LITTLE BEARD?! YEAH BUDDYY!!! 180px-BurterFunnyFace.png|FREAKY ALIEN TONGUE Marron-meme-generator-awful-past-purple-hair-spandex-fangirls-p-892e57.jpg|HELL YEAH IT DOES Personnage 286.gif|RANDOM DAAAANNNNCCCIINNNNGGGG~~~~~♪ Kid gokuCrazy.jpg|Goku after watching Tongoro (or who the tree dude is) kill Kuwabara Cell-dies-meme-generator-hey-gohan-you-mad-bro-a7dc6d.jpg EPICSCREAM!!.png|'YES I AM!!!!!!!!!!' Chichi BUBBELS.png|I AM NOT TAMERA!!! Gohan2.png|My face when i found out it was snowing in OCTOBER THIS MORNING INVISBLE GUN OH SH-T.png|LOOK OUT HE HAS AN INVISBLE GUN 180px-Saibaseeds.png|NG:....wrong show nimbus... Clamenta 2.png|So? I love YuYu Hakashu :D 291px-VegitoDBZEp268.png|SSJ4 Vegito: Just like in WOB...Nimbus constantly breaks the 4th wall... Migranes.png|IM BEING STRANGELED BY A HOT BLONDE CHICK Dragon Ball VG 2.png|YAY A COMIC STRIP Trunks Saves Bulma and Himself.jpg|Bulma has two sons with her XD Clamenta.png|IMMA ADORABLE IMMA ADORABLE ♪ Zaike at age 16.jpg|NEON POWER MANLY.png|Kurama's new nickname= ROSE BOY :3 180px-NappaEyeLaser.Ep.026.png|NIMBUS STOP BREAKING DEH 4TH WALL!! 180px-Dr GeroAndroidsAppear.png|Hello pathetic humans! I am Dr.Gero! 180px-Dr GeroLives.png|Today I will discuss where babies come from!! 200px-KrillinMarronAndroid18WMAT.png|Now when a daddy and a mommy love each other very much, they get in bed and shove- 180px-Andoid17killsGero.png|GERO SHUT UP YOUR GONNA GET NIMBUS BANNED! Trunks2.jpg|Hey Future me where DO babies come from? FutureTrunks.png|WELL MUNCHKIN ME! 10x.png|A FEW MINUTES LATER (i looked up clock and got this..?) Mirai Trunks.jpg|AND THATS WHERE BABIES COME FROM! :3 200px-TrunksSSJAngry.jpg|I dont get it....so why did they..? ImagesCATI5JAX.jpg|Oh you'll learn about that when your older! :D Cell.png|HI GUYS! CellAttacks.jpg|IMA BLOW U UP CellDies.png|I LOVE CURN BREAD Deadly realization.png|Well that was....odd Chi chi getting touched - -.png|YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS ODD? BEING TOUCHED BY A STRANGER! Chi and goku.png|Ahhh good times! 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|Oh yeah that was fun! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|Kakarot i'm tired of you always being one step ahead of me! Mr. optomistic.png|Yup! Im even one step ahead of you in a certain adult thing! 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|Which is..? 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|I saw Bulma's private area as a little kid! Goku&Bulma Dragon-Ball.jpg|Im even one step ahead of you in that part! 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|YOU ONCE SAW MY WIFE'S PRIVATE AREA?! Gohan and goku.jpg|Yup! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|THATS IT IM GONNA KILL YOU!! Mr. optomistic.png|Oh really? Goku piccolo hole shoulder.jpg|OKAY OW THAT REALLY HURTS!!! 187px-PiccoloVsAndroid17..png|They really over-did the blood in that battle honestly 250px-PiccoloFutureVsAndroidsDVD.png|I mean, my blood is suppose to be pruple, but in that fight it's red! Clamenta.png|Totally! FriezaVegeta.png|SHUT UP NIMBUS NO ONE LIKES YOU 150px-GotenSuperSaiyanINV.png|OH RLY?! WHAT IF I DID THIS?! (im offically being represented by goten XD) FriezaSliced.png|OWWWWWWW! 262px-RaditzDragonBallZnvk.png|Jimmy Killer: NIMBUS CALM DOWN! DBZ goten.png|Jimmy how did you get here? Raditz pose 2.jpg|....I REALLY DONT KNOW! :D BabyTrunks.png|So now what..? Awesome.png|LETS DANCE!!! :D DBZ.videl 2.png|(Ava runs in) LETS DO THE CARAMELSAN! (probably spelled it wrong) 150px-GotenSuperSaiyanINV.png|Nimbus.69: YAY!! 285px-Goku149.jpg|Hi dudes! Goku here!! 180px-Goku4.jpg|Trunks, Nimbus, and I decided to redo the top ten saddest momments list! GT Trunks 1.jpg|Yeah, last one really stunk, my future conterpart and I agree! TrunksAndroidSagaBaby.png|AND SO DOES BABY ME! Worstways2die.1.png Number4.3.png|Vegeta's reaction to Trunk's death GT Trunks 4.png|Wait when the heck did I die in the series? 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|Its a very very VERY long story Number4.3.png|The first time Vegeta shows care for his kid...after he was killed Number4.3.png|However, this scene isnt as sad as it is epic, scary, and just so awesome Number9.png NO MY SPACE ARMOR.png|Goku is killed alongside Raditz Nimbus.69again.png|THIS CAME IN AT NUMBER 10 IN THE TOP TEN DEATH LIST! NO MY SPACE ARMOR.png|Well the result is real sad in the end...and goku leaves the family for the first of many times Pink8.jpg Number8.png|16's death/ Gohan's frist SS2 asscention EPICSCREAM!!.png|NO 16!! GT Trunks 3.png|Oh gosh Gohan CALM DOWN! 16 head.png|One word: ANDROIDS HAVE FEELINGS...ok three words...buts its still sad number7SAD.png PICCOLO-SON!!.png|Piccolo dies with earth in GT EPICSCREAM!!.png|NOT GT! GT STINKS!! Clamenta.png|SAY THAT ABOUT GT AGAIN AND I'LL EXPLODE YOYR BRAINS AND MELT UR EYES! ThumbnailCACOI1FS.jpg|,,,,Oh my gawd PICCOLO-SON!!!....AGAIN!!.png|Dude, its piccolo dying! CASE CLOOOOOOOOSED!...and he spends his last momments with gohan Six6.jpg Killed Vegeta.png|Vegeta is killed by Frieza USS.jpg|DADDY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FriezaDeathBeam2.jpg|Dude, Vegeta cries for the first time man....CASE CLOSED DanceNumDigits.gif Future Trunks SS.jpg|Trunks' first SSJ asscention Mirai Trunks.jpg|omg dude....tragic Trunks-cry.jpg|Rain, screaming, crying, blood, tears, and the music..OH GOSH THE MUSIC! 200px-TrunksSSJAngry.jpg|JUST TRAGIC MAN! Neon 4.jpg Ohgodtheregomyorgans.png|Piccolo saces Chibi Gohan IMGONNASKULL%^%YOU.png|NO PICCOLO! WHY DOES EVERYONE DIE SAVING ME?! Ohgodtheregomyor.gans.png|Pickels saving little kids= SAD DUDE! 180px-Android17and18FutureVsFutureTrunks.png|YOU BETA BE HERE TOMORROW Awesome.png|Nimbus's dumb slideshow time! Broken Arm.jpg|....Your very weird 142px-Broly SSJ4 by Macilento.jpg|CANADIAN BACON RULEZ! CellGetsAngry.png|ZOMG I LOVE CANADIAN BACON W00T!!! Trunks (Baby).png|DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!! Big Bang Attack.png|Dude are you high? Trunks (Baby).png|NO MAN, TOO MANY SENSU BEANS IS LIKE..OH MY GOSH MAN NimbusEVILLL!!!.png|NiMbUs HaD oNe To MaNy SeNsU bEaNs MaN!!! Gohan Nimbus.jpg|And remeber kids! Having one to many sensu beans will make you crazy like nimbus and trunks! Eis.jpg|Kitty can scratch :3 GGohanDB.png|the rest of the this slideshow is just random stupid stuff mkay? Ginyu1.jpg|HEY YAMCHA I MOON YOU 150px-YamchaJudoThrow.png|O YEAH?! HERE WAT SOME RECOOM!|link=O Clamenta.png|Hii :3 Crazy Chichi.jpg|SHES SO CUTE! Clamenta 2.png|=3 Awesome scarlet DUDE.png|my best friend dies saving me! clamentaSSJ.png|Check out my hair! GT Trunks 3.png|She went SSJ at the age of nine! Its real awesome Clamenta.png|I know! Im surpirsed to- GotenWatches.png|HEY YO CLAMENTA! IM REAL HAPPY FOR YA, AND IMA LET YA FINISH BUUTT... 150px-GotenSuperSaiyanINV.png|IM THE YOUNGEST SSJ OF ALL TIME! ALL TIME!!! Clamenta 2.png|SHUT UP! I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND EXPLODE YOUR BRAINS YOU LITTLE RUNT SAYIAN REJECT! GotenTrunksNatadeVillage.jpg|... Crazy Chichi.jpg|... Deadly realization.png|... GohanNamek.png|... GT Trunks 4.png|... 200px-Android18Marron17Times2.png|... BulmaLookout.png|... Hiii -3.png|HIIIII :3 CellGetsAngry.png|ITS MR POPO!! EPICSCREAM!!.png|OMG MR POPO RUN! Final Flash.png|Everyone run! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! BulmaLookout.png|Good luck Vegeta! 200px-TrunksSSJAngry.jpg|Be careful dad! Trunks and Gohan.jpg|IM HOLDING A KID'S UNCONCIOUS BODY AND IM NOT SURE WHY! Cels0113.JPG|Hi future me! Clamenta.png|Hi Daddy! Crazy Chichi.jpg|Uhh guys! MR POPO IS RIGHT THERE! Number7.png|Wait what- OH MY GOSH AHHH!!! Future Trunks SS.jpg|GOHAN NO!! Hiii -3.png|YOUR NEXT BOY! 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|WHY ARENT YOU GUYS RUNNING?! FriezaDeathBeam2.jpg|OUCH Ftrunksh02-1-.jpg|DADDY! MR POPO YOUR DEAD! Hiii -3.png|TOO LATE BOY! GT Trunks 4.png|Wait what?! FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|OH HELLO! BulmaNamekChild.png|Hey look a dead kid! BulmaLookout.png|Oh wait did my son just die? Deadly realization.png|I WUNDR WUTS FUR DINUR?! Chichi omlete 4 dinner.png|O BOI! IM SO HUNGRY I CULD ET A CHICHI EG! GotenBeforeTournament.png|Vegeta how are you not dead? 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|...I REALLY DONT KNOW! 180px-GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png|hey wait is that my kid's dead body? SURPRISE DEAD TRUNKS YAY.png|I THINK IT IS! 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|Oh well, stinks for him. BulmaLookout.png|Vegeta! Your not upset or anything?! Thats our son!! 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Bulma, im not really the guy who cares about his son CellGetsAngry.png|YOU DRE BRIG LIGT INTO MAH LAOR?! U MUST DYE! GT Trunks 3.png|oh gosh GT Trunks 1.jpg|wait im not dead! PLOT HOLES FTW Hiii -3.png|IM STILL HERE! GohanNamek.png|OH GOSH NO! EVERYONE RUN!! NimbusEVILLL!!!.png|DuUuUdE! nImBuS iS cRaZy dUdE! Ginyu1.jpg|Nimbus stop eating too many sensu beans! MR POPO IS RIGHT THERE Hiii -3.png|''HIIIII'' Final Flash.png|TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE PUNK! MAXIUM FLASHER!! Hiii -3.png|Fool! NO ATTACK CAN KILL ME >:3 2.SSJ2 Gohan.jpg|Oh...then were kinda screwed arent we? GohanSSJKEWL.png|WAIT! I MUST USE MY CRAZY HAIR ABILITY! GohanUnlocked.png|IT DIDNT WORK?! OH GOSH DAD DO SOMETHING! AHH! (dies) 180px-400px-Super Kaio-ken.png|NO GOHAN! POPO YOUR SO DEAD! 180px-GokuSSIEp95.png|Now come at me! Super17.png|CHECK OUT MY CRAZY HAIR MAN! 366px-GokuSuperSaiyanVsCooler.png|SHUR UP 17 IM TRYING TO AVENGE MY SON'S DEATH Hiii -3.png|FOOL! NO ONE CAN KILL POPO! GokuAngryKamehameha.png|TAKE THIS MR POPO!! 180px-Vegeta blasts Goku&Cooler.jpg|Take this you racial black freak! 197-15.jpg|FIRE YOU GUYS! GotenSSHelps.png|RAWR! Nuova.png|TAKE THIS! 150px-YamchaJudoThrow.png|HERE HAVE SOME RECOOM! PiccoloOpensGate.jpg|THIS IS FOR GOHAN! 200px-Android18PowerBlitz.png|HI-YA! panfireAWAY.png|HOW AM I HERE IF MY DAD IS DEAD?! 538px-Chiaotzu2.jpg|FOR ONCE IM USEFUL! KrillinKamehameha.gif|TAKE THIS! 00.jpg|BUU KILL YOU! Finish Buster.png|CHECK OUT MY EPIC HAIR! 200px-17PinkBall.png|MWAHAHA CellSuperKamehameha.png|aaaaannnnd FIRE NOW! mr popo.png|Wait WHAT??! mr popo again.png|''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!'' GokuSSIIDemo01.png|Good...he's gone.. Gohan and goku.jpg|But...my son Gohan...I lost him... Crazy Chichi.jpg|YOU MEAM YOU LET OUR SON GET KILLED?! The Change of Goku.png|OH CRUD IM DEAD! Awesome.png|THE END!!! 150px-GotenSuperSaiyanINV.png|Tell me Cell, what would you do if Akira Toryiam made you the main villian on DBZ? CellPerfectformvsGoku.png|Well the first thing I would do is... Cell.png|GO SUPER PERFECT! Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! Cacoon.jpg|HIDE IN A SHELL Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! CellAttacks.jpg|BLOW UP A CITY Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! CellCreatestheArena.png|INVENT THE CELL GAMES! Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! CellImperfectAbsorbingAndroid17.png|NOM NOM 17! Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|MURDER TRUNKS Number4.4.png|LIKE A BOSS wait is he dead again? •_• Number1.png|LOVE CORNBREAD Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! Cell Absorb.png|EAT A MAN Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! Cell oozaru by db own universe arts-d3ffjm9.png|GO GREAT APE (wait what?) Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! 200px-Cell Jr.jpg|HAVE LITTLE BABBIES Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! Very strange.png|PISS OFF VEGETA! Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! Number8.png|KILL 16! Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! Dragon ball Baby cell.jpg|BE A BABY Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! EPIC SLAP.png|SLAP VEGETA Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! Inside of Cell.png|LOSS AN ARM Awesome.png|LIKE A BOSS! GotenTrunksNatadeVillage.jpg|Okay...? Clamenta.png|jimmehz i have a question 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|What ITS.....ADORABLE.png|WHY DO YOU ALWAY EAT MAH KURAMA PLUSHIE?! 330px-Jeiceshocked2.DBZKai.png|BECAUSE HE TASTE LIKES MARSHMELLOWS Clamenta 2.png|.... ITS.....ADORABLE.png|(SLAP) 180px-BleedingNoseJeice.png|WHY DID YOU SLAP ME WITH A FRYING PAN?! ITS.....ADORABLE.png|BECAUSE THIS DAMN DOLL IS ADORABLE 180px-JeiceKingKaisPlanetNV.png|YAY FOOODDD!!!! Clamenta 2.png|NOOOO MAH BABY T.T 250px-TurlesTreeOfMightk .png|TOM: Nimbus later on ressurected the Kurama plushie with her white magic. Clamenta 2.png|YAY I CAN USE MAGIC :D 212px-ImagesCAYQ8YEX.jpg|Dude thats racist ITS.....ADORABLE.png|How? 10x.png|OMG IT'S TALKING RUUUUUUNNN Clamenta 2.png|YAY ^.^